cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 10
Event Summary Snap Contest 10 was available from 07/26/2017 to 07/31/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with "Summer Sweet Time" themed rewards as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. King of Universe & Balaustine, Paradiso, Battle of Fairy Tale Remix, Virgo in Love with Kind Leo Remix and Firefly Matsuri Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Start Elisa: Ah... Too hot... I fell like I'm going to melt... Coco: Yeah, I thought it's because of summer but it's too hot... Elisa: I need... something getting cool... anyways... Look, there's a parasol... ice cream... sunglasses... and polar bear... Coco: (Er, a polar bear...?) Hey, Elisa, are you okay? Elisa: How could I be okay???? Let's enter the Snap Contest!!!!! Coco: Elisa, look at the Snap Contest rewards! You can get everything you want there. Elisa: What!? This is so meant to be...!! Coco: So let's do our best to get the rewards you want ♪ (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 9.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 10.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 Start - 11.jpg ---- End Coco: I feel so cool by changing clothes for the contest. Elisa: '''He-he-he, I got it at last. '''Coco: Wow, you got rewards promptly. It’s so you♪ Elisa: '''This helps cut out the sunshine♡ (Miracle Glasses) '''Elisa: And this tune makes me feel cool♡ (2.5x Peak Time Whistle) Coco: '''Haha, what an avant-garde way♪ (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 10 - End 8.jpg Theme List Bride in the dark Event Gacha:King of Universe & Balaustine *There're Goast's wedding ceremonies... After passing the old gates in the dark forest.「Which style is better for midnight bride?」 ※Note: CocoPPa Play may have misspelled "ghost" as "goast" but fixed it in the 'What's New'. Summer Vacation Event Gacha: Paradiso *"Let's make wonderful memories together!" Shining Sea and resort place with fresh wind.「Which style is better for summer Paradise?」 FAIRYTALE FIGHTERS!! Event Gacha: Battle of Fairy Tale Remix *"I'm the cutest princess!" Princess of Fairy tales started fighting!?「Who is the best and strongest Princess?」 Lovely Zodiac Signs Event Gacha:Virgo in Love with Kind Leo Remix *Zodiac Signs Live in a castle in the sky. Sparkling Stars in Summer are crazy about love!? 「Which style is better for summary loving stars?」 ※Note: CocoPPa Play made have made a mistake between "summer" and "summary" Evening Date in Summer Event Gacha:Firefly Matsuri Remix *"Why don't we go watch lightning bugs?" What should I wear for the first date? 「Which style is better for summery evening date?」 Images (Display) Snap Contest 10.jpg||Snap Contest 10's Display (Banner) Snap Contest 10.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Banner Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 10 - Style Points Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Style Points Ranking Rewards Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 10 - Judge Points Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Judge Points Ranking Rewards Banner Style Points Rewards * '''Day 1: (Head Accessories) Pastel Polar Bear on Sailor Hat ver.A blue - Rank 1-1000 * Day 2: (Avatar Decor) By Pastel Stained Glass Window ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 * Day 3: (Hairstyle) Soda Girl Side Tail Hair ver.A blue - Rank 1-200 * Day 4: (Tops) Soda Girl Sailor Mini Dress Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-75 * Day 5: (Face) Soda Girl Happy Smile Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Pastel Polar Bear on Sailor Hat ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Pastel Polar Bear on Sailor Hat ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) By Pastel Stained Glass Window ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) By Pastel Stained Glass Window ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Soda Girl Side Tail Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Soda Girl Side Tail Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Soda Girl Sailor Mini Dress Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Soda Girl Sailor Mini Dress Style ver.A blue (Face) Soda Girl Happy Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Soda Girl Happy Smile Face ver.A blue Judge Points Rewards * Day 1: (Body Accessories) Pastel Fashionable Umbrella ver.A yellow - Rank 1-1000 * Day 2: (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Pastel Ice Creams ver.A yellow - Rank 1-500 * Day 3: (Hairstyle) Pastel Sunglasses on Pony Tail Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 * Day 4: (Tops) Pastel School Girl Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 * Day 5: (Face) Pastel Smiling Cat Mouth Face ver.A pink - Rank 1-25 (Body Accessories) Pastel Fashionable Umbrella ver.A yellow.jpg|(Body Accessories) Pastel Fashionable Umbrella ver.A yellow (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Pastel Ice Creams ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Pastel Ice Creams ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Pastel Sunglasses on Pony Tail Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Pastel Sunglasses on Pony Tail Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Pastel School Girl Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Pastel School Girl Style ver.A pink (Face) Pastel Smiling Cat Mouth Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Pastel Smiling Cat Mouth Face ver.A pink Profiles (Profile) Snap Contest 10 - Style Points Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Style Points Ranking Rewards Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 10 - Judge Points Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Judge Points Ranking Rewards Profile Shows (Show) Snap Contest 10 - Style Points Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Style Points Ranking Rewards Show (Show) Snap Contest 10 - Judge Points Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Judge Points Ranking Rewards Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Pop Category:Colorful Category:Cute Category:Foods Category:Student Style Category:Pure Category:Lolita Category:Cool Category:2017 Event Category:Small Animals Category:Ice Cream